Star Struck Love
by Creepy Lady
Summary: A/U. It’s Trunks Breif’s. the most beloved bachlor ever. So he has a stalker? what else is new? Well perhaps it would be cause for concern if his stalker was and obsessive, and powerful female saiyan? Yes this is T/P, well at least in Pan’s mind. r


star struck love.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ...  
  
Prolouge :  
  
I had been in this building before. Many times in fact. It was a mass of long hallways, and tall narrow doorways. No windows on the lower floors, where I crept. Dimly, my path was lit, by the singular hanging ball covered lamps from the ceilings.   
  
I knew my way around, afterall, as I said, I had been here before.  
  
Capsule Corp. yea, where else?  
  
I had crept in the narrow hallways, and found my way about, easily in fact, after many past endevors and journeys to this place. When it all had started, I suppose I would call myself crazy, sneaking in the lower levels of one of the most esteemed businesses in the world. I would not believe I would do such a thing? And for what? some obsession? some longing? some search? some conquest? some lust?  
  
no...i believe some love...  
  
  
  
The Story Begins :  
  
  
It was late that night, I was on my way home after having devulged more than half of the products held and sold by the local grocer. You know, i'm a hungry girl? nothing wrong with that. 'Snot like i'm ever gonna get fat, why waste an opportunity like that?  
  
But it was late, and I was tired, work, not my favorite past time, had consumed me as of late, over my regular hours of scheduling. Ugh... journalism....  
  
No I guess it wasn't that bad, I mean when I had a story, an inspiration it was great. I could make words so intellectually indepth and insightfull just spill like fire from my lips, and onto the lap top it would go. I seemed to possess some genius sometimes. I was aware of that, I was even told that, only to boost my own ego, at times. But I knew it. I was good, it kept me with a job, what more could I ask for? Except to get rid of my frequent writers blocks.  
  
When I say I need an inspiration, I mean an inspiration, any kind. Just something that can take hold of my mind and fully devour it. I'm the type who likes to be consumed in something. All or nothing, and my writing reflects that. I can't write something that i'm not passionate about. It's not my style, its not my capability for that matter.   
  
And so this was my delema as of late. Trying to find my muse, dammit, I swere I was close to going down to market street, and just trying to buy my muse....  
  
Too bad it's really not that simple. Why do I have to have such a picky mind?   
  
Suddenly my train of thought was interrupted as I crashed into something in the way of my path. I just felt it drop.  
  
Crash down to the ground, my heavy groceries, that I had went to the store, late at night, after I was already tired, no exhausted, experiencing PMS, and about to suffer froma mental break down, I watched the load of groceries just spill into the street. The endless bags and cartons flowed out from the broken brown grocers bag, into the puddles on the street, soaking them fully, destroying what chance they had at being recovered. All I kept thinking is that I had walked eight blocks to the grocery store, in highheels, because earlier today I had had my liscence revoked and car towed away, and I couldn't pay for a cab because if I did not use the last of my spending money on my groceries, before my next pay check came in, I would starve to death. And so it could have been my natural short temperment, or the PMS, lets say it was the PMS, but I snapped.  
  
I looked up at the idot, staring completely bemused and remorceful at the sight, and thought 'remorse is NOT going to help you out of this one cunt.'  
  
I was about to go off, about to explode, I felt the adrenaline rush, quite an extreme when just moments before you felt so tired that you could drop dead. Now I felt the energy rush. And it felt good, something I could feed off of with anger. But stopped, it all stopped, a second after it started, I heard his voice.  
  
"I am sorry, Miss. I wasn't paying much mind to those around me. Let me me replace the dammage. Please."  
  
He rambled on a bit lost for words, I could feel his embarrasment.  
  
"I am so sorry, for that. Please say I can make redemption for my action?"  
  
He stepped forward a bit, to a more conversational distance. I must have looked a bit confused, I had been staring blankly at him for some time. Redemption? I thought, what a word? But if thats his style, sure. I smiled a bit at the thought, and let out a small laugh. Politely, I nodded.  
  
"No, it's quite alright." I lied "Really, I wasn't looking, it's not your fault." Damn, I must have it bad, a minute ago I felt as if I could kill.  
  
A slight smile spread across his features, crooked and lazy. His eyes were light, and shimmered lulled blues in the reflection of the street lights.   
  
Freeze frame. went off in my head, everything else just seemed to fade, and time seemed to slow down. And for a second it seemed as if it had stopped, to etch that image forever in my mind.  
  
I couldn't help but smile back as he reached over and handed me one of the dry and now salvaged goods from the street. And our hands touched lightly for a moment, no akwardness felt, just some everlasting calm that had spread over the moment ever since I had been captured by his eyes.  
  
"At least let me pay for the groceries? They were dammaged in the collision, if not for I, they would be fine." He leaned his head to the side suggestively.  
  
I shook my head slightly, objecting the offer.   
  
"Really it's alright, no big deal. It's pathetic when a person with a well standing job has to dip into her savings account just to pay for the weeks groceries, I know...  
  
He sighed, in disappointment it sounded, and he leaned is head down a bit, picking up sight of the mess on the street. A head of lettuce, disaraied and tossed in a small puddle, next to boxed froxen pizzas, and italian bread sticks.  
  
Damn, this guy must have a thing with having good karma. Maybe he's Buddhist? That would be kind of neat.  
  
"Ok." He said lightly, as if inspiration had struck. "let me at least drive you home, or back to the grocerie store?"  
  
"Umm..." I stuttered a bit...  
  
"I mean how far do you live?"  
  
I thought about this. Now do I want to get intoa car with a complete stranger? Even if the man does use proper english? (yeah I know they're japanese, but its my fic)  
  
"Uh..." I thought lightly, tucking my free falling long black hair behind my ears. "Do you know where Berk's Bookstore is?"   
  
His smile widened. as the wind picked up behind him and threw some of his lavander hair out from the loose tie it was bound in, on the back of his head. Hmm... lavander hair. Now where have a seen this before? The man looks so familiar...really...  
  
"Yes, and i'm actually going that way, it'll be no trouble, please?" He reached out his hand, in anticpation for my own to be set within his. I 'd like to touch more then your hand, but this'll do...for now. I set my hand lightly in his, shyly like some little girl. oh this is pathetic...  
  
"well, so long as you won't be going out of your way..."  
  
he nodded at the staement, knowingly.  
  
"Not at all, and by the way, Trunks, Trunks Breifs, is my name. And may I ask yours?"  
  
And then it happened again, that time stop thing, but it was different this time. The kind a person gets when a sudden actuallu abvious relization dawns on them. This was Trunks Breifs.   
  
My eyes widened, I could feel them, I used my will to keep my mouth from dropping open, and then to keep myself from smacking myself in the face. Damn I'm a moron. Damn i'm a star struck moron!  
  
"Um, Son Pan.." I quickly recovered, and answered with a tight tongue, the rest of me still feeling the mind go on another fritz.  
  
"Well then Miss Son, shall we be off?" He gestured the way to his car, so gentalmenly.  
  
  
$@$@#$@$#@%@#@#@@#@#$%@#@%$@%@#@%@#$@%#@%#@#@#@%#@#@%#@#@#%  
  
A/N : Okay, this was a wild idea, and that was the first chapter, it just came out of me from no where, and don't know whether or not to continue this. so please read and review. I want to know what you think. good? bad? the story line? ok, thanx. 


End file.
